Fear Charm E:S
Fear Charm E:S is a balance type bey owned by Xx-BlackHeart-xX. The beast of this bey slightly resembles a raven, but can never really be determined because it is misty. Charm draws power from anything having to do with Darkness. Face Bolt: Charm The Face Bolt shows Raven-like beast design with the name Charm written on a white ribbon above the Raven's head. A rose is shown in the middle. The design is black, printed on a white Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Charm The energy ring is designed to look like several interwoven roses. The energy ring is mostly black except for two of the roses engraved in the energy ring are colored crimson. These two colored roses are elevated higher than the others, and are sharpened to defend from attacks from above. These sharpened roses can return an attack of their own if hit hard enough. Fusion Wheel: Fear Metal Wheel: Fear is like a piece of art all the way around. It a large sized wheel and has mysterious carvings of screaming ghosts, skulls, cracked hearts, and crosses interwoven with three thorny roses. These Carvings protrude from the wheel. The roses however, protrude slightly farther than the other carvings. These three roses are very sharp on edge and can often cut into the opposing bey’s fusion wheel quite easily. In addition, at the moment of impact these three protrusions cause and unbelievable barrage of attacks. They are colored crimson to match the two roses on the energy ring. The rest of the wheel is colored black. Core: The core is only revealed when a dark move is executed. It is made of extra hard Ruby. It is shaped like three large wings facing the opposite direction. It helps add intense attack power at the point of impact. This Mode Change is called Crimson Assault. 4D Performance Tip: Eternal Sorrow (E:S) This Performance tip has two tips. The default acts as DS, but is called E (Eternal). This tip has both incredible stamina and exceptional attack power. This tip helps preserve stamina while delivering exceptional attacks. If stamina is depleted, the tip can change to a tip named Sorrow. This tip holds Charm in one place to preserve stamina. On the other hand, if hit by an opposing bey while in useing this tip, Charm will instantly lash out and hit the bey back with its own power, plus the attack power of the bey that just hit it due to the spikes on this tip. Both tips are colored white, while the part that connects the tip to the Fusion Wheel is black, with white stripes rotating upward toward the core. While spinning, it appears these stripes are spinning toward the core. Abilites Crimson Assault: The metal wheel rotates 180 degrees to reveal the ruby core. The edges are incredibly sharp and can cut into the opposing bey easily. This is used to its full potential when used with Charm's Dark Move. Blood Lust: When using the Sorrow tip, Charms regains lost stamina. If hit while using this tip, Charm will instantly strike back due to the spikes that stick out of the tip. This movement is agressive and can cause a lot of damage. Dark Move! Black Charm Executioner: Charm becomes faded and misty. If a attack is directed toward Charm while it is like this, the opposing bey would simply shoot straight through Charm, because it is made of fog. After Charm turns to mist, it begins to telepoet randomly with the wind and become soild just long enough to attack the opponent with the ruby core and sharpened roses on the fusion wheel. It then fades and continuely does this until the opposing bey is defeated. This move can be used as a good offense, but also a great defense because it can not be touched. Even better, if it is useing the Eternal Tip, it will continue to spin for a long time. This is one version. If needed, Charm can be engulfed with a black, purple, and red aura, and using the ruby core, smash into the opposing bey with a lot of force. It just depends on the situation. Category:Registered Beyblade